Meeting Tamara/The battle of Whitecap Bay/Mac catches Syrena
This is the scene where our heroes meet Tamara, Whitecap Bay's battle and Mac catches Syrena in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Ryan Heretic holds a hand-watch to see how long will take a while for a mermaid to come Scrum: tiredly My heart is pierced by Cupid...I disdain...all glittering gold...there is nothing that can console me... wakes up Scrum: ...but my jolly sailor bold... sees something drifting by in the water. Scrum sees it too. But it's gone. They look towards the other end of the boat, and there's a beautiful mermaid, Tamara Rani: Kion, look! sees Tamara Kion: Uh, hello? Heretic waves "hello" to her Scrum: Lord save me! stares intently Philip: some pirates Men, look! Look there! gasp and look at Tamara. Ezekiel pulls a knife and she retreats Scrum: You're scaring her off, mate! Ezekiel: Good riddance! Scrum: Tamara Can you talk? Tamara: back to the boat ...Yes. puts her arms back on the edge, smiling. Scrum goes for a closer look. Scrum: You're beautiful. Tamara: Are you the one who sings? the camera pans underwater, revealing her tail Scrum: Aye. Tamara: Are you my jolly sailor bold? Scrum: Aye, that I be. Mac Grimborn: Let me do the talking, Scrum. Tamara: You would be? Mac Grimborn: Mac. Mac Grimborn. Destroyer of the Galactic Empire, slayer of the Imperial Inquisitors. Hm? Janja: Mac! For the Pride Lands' sake! Ryan Heretic: Calm down. He knows what he's doing. Scrum: He's right, hyena. Ryan Heretic: His name's Janja. Tamkaa: Ain't she gonna panic and swim? Ryan Heretic: I don't think so. Tamara You have a bond with someone? Tamara: Perhaps, especially with him. at Mac is surprised Tamara: at Mzingo Is this a vulture? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And did Meg met you before me and Mac? Tamara: Of course not. grabs Scrum Someone: Scrum, comport yourself! restrain him Scrum: Boys! There ain't much been given to me in my brief, miserable life, there's the truth of it. But, by God, I'll have it said that Scrum had himself a kiss from a PROPER MERMAID! gets free of the others Mzingo: Not without putting it to a vote. Mwoga: Oi! She's staring at me! Ryan Heretic: I guess Tamara is a nice mermaid to Mac. Yeah. That is the name for someone so pretty. Mac Grimborn: Okay. So, anything you might notice about Mzingo? Tamara: What? Fuli: Well, he's looking pretty plump. Mzingo: Me? Ryan Heretic: Maybe. And I feel that Tamara would like me, Ryan. Tamara: I feel the same for you, Ryan. Ryan Heretic: And you think Meg will be your sister? Tamara: Yes, she would. And Ryan, you will be my brother soon. nods. Ryan notices Meg (EG) dipping her hand in the water Meg Griffin (EG): Just look at the clear oceans. Cheezie: Did you see that? Ryan Heretic: Meg? You have any relation with Tamara? Meg Griffin (EG): I'm not sure. Chungu: Yeah. Who knew sailors had a love for mermaids? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I feel like Meg might be Tamara's sister. I guess we are safe. Just as long as she didn't sing. starts to sing Tamara: (singing) My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, moves his lips there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold! drift underwater. Meg (EG) starts to sing like her Meg Griffin (EG): (singing) Come all, ye pretty fair maids, whoever you may be, surface one by one, Philip notices who love a jolly sailor bold, that ploughs the raging sea. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. Heretic gets mesmerised by her singing Meg Griffin (EG): (singing) There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold~ Tamara: (singing) My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. her arms around Scrum's face gets ready for a kiss Meg Griffin (EG): (singing) There is nothing can console me.. Meg (EG) and Tamara: (singing) But my jolly sailor bold. Discord: Here it comes. slowly takes his face underwater. Just then she reveals her teeth, which are now fangs. Just as she jumps and tries to bite him, Ezekiel jabs her away with an oar. Instantly all the other mermaids dive away, swim very quickly underwater, circling the longboat like sharks. The crew stand up, unsure what to do, then a mermaid leaps out of the water and grabs someone. They all get back to the longboat, trying to snatch everyone. One mermaid tries to grab Derrick, Philip comes to the rescue, pulling him out of the water. As the mermaid tries to get him again Philip kicks her away. Yet another mermaid leaps to the sky and Ezekiel stabs her with his sword and she lands back in the water. on shore Blackbeard: Out upon it! It has begun! begin to reach through the longboat, creating massive holes. The pirates all try to stab them, but then everyone falls into the water. Other mermaids from the depths begin to swim towards their prey. A mermaid manages to grab Derrick and dives deep underwater with him, bites into his chest, lots of blood. Two other mermaids join in the kill. Ezekiel and Philip come towards the surface. Philip is suddenly dragged back underwater by ANOTHER mermaid. Philip tries to get back up. gets knocked out of the boat by a mermaid Ono: Hapana! Mac Grimborn: Ryan? Is he okay? Ryan Heretic: bubbling Kion: Heyvi Kabisa! Thurston: Oh, dear! Panic and run! they stop Thurston, Ryan Heretic thinks it is the end until an idea came from his mind Ryan Heretic (in mind): I've got it! (EG) overhears him Meg Griffin (EG): What?! Mac, I need to go underwater. I feel Tamara can see me. Mac Grimborn: Hurry! (EG) jumps in the water Meg Griffin (EG): Hello? Ono: Sabine Oh, no! It's Sabine! Mac Grimborn: Sabine? Mac senses the Inquisitors' presence, Meg (EG) finds Ryan Meg Griffin (EG): Come on. thinks Meg (EG) is helping her boyfriend and she uses a charm to turn Meg (EG) into a mermaid. On the surface Ono: She's down, and she's surrounded by Inquisitors! Purser: he and another pirate throw gunpowder barrels into the water Light 'em up! Muster your courage! Drive 'em to shore! of pirates throw many lighted barrels into the water. The barrels explode in frenzy, finally, Philip manages to get free of the mermaids and swims towards the surface. at the dock Angelica: Nets into the water! Quickly! pirates bring out a huge net. Mermaids are already at the gunpowder barrel boats, tip them over as the pirates escape. Purser drops his barrel but is stuck in the boat as it flips over. The boat explodes upon impact, mermaids fleeing from it. Shot of Blackbeard's eyes as he watches the madness, rubs the sword's jewels. Soon the QAR arrives, shoots the Greek fire at the mermaids. The mermaids all swim towards the shoreline to escape the flames. Blackbeard: A gold doubloon to the man who spots the first! Do not be greedy. We need but a single one! gets nastily quiet as the pirates hold the net. Just then something whips by in the darkness, a pirate gets dragged away. Soon more and more get tangled up in seaweed whips thrown by the mermaids. Jack: Retreat, all! To land! For your lives! more pirates taken Retreat, I say! Blackbeard: Jack aside Cowards! Back in the water! There be no refuge on land - out pistol on my word! one pirate narrowly misses the shot. watches as a huge crowd of mermaids come swimming over. On the dock a seaweed whip latches onto one of the stakes. The pier collapses, Angelica and Jack fall down. Angelica tries to crawl away from the danger, reaching for Jack's hand. A seaweed whip latches onto her boot. She watches as a mermaid tries to pull her into the water. Jack immediately stands up and slashes away at the whip, cutting Angelica free. She looks up at him in shock as he extends his hand. Jack: Come on! her to her feet; stares at the lighthouse. He runs along the bridge as mermaids attack it. A whip takes away his sword; jumps over an attacking mermaid. The mermaid hisses and snatches the air at him. Dodges more mermaids and trips, kicks a mermaid backwards, then continues onward. Meanwhile Philip and the others make it to nearby rocks. Philip lies down in exhaustion. Jack finally makes it to the lighthouse, glances around, grabs a large wooden stick and bangs away at the oil compartment. Philip looks around as Syrena's head appears half-out of the water. At the lighthouse, finally, oil leaks out, right onto the fire. Jack drops the stick and heads towards the window. Just as the lighthouse explodes, he jumps out and lands into the water below. squints at the bright light, tries to doge, but Syrena grabs his leg and pulls him out of the way. She swims away but gets trapped by some rubble. is seen underwater, watching the mermaids swimming away. surfaces, a mermaid is right in front of him. He spreads his arms in greeting. Jack Sparrow: Marina. falters Please don't - smacks him hard, then swims away, dives underwater. Jack has a dazed expression on his face. Anga: Anga langa! on on land, some pirates are dragging the net, something in it. Salaman: We got one! and Angelica come to investigate, but, it's Scrum. Scrum: I'm in love! Blackbeard: all Check the wounded! See if you can find one mermaid still alive! collapses to the ground (EG), now as a mermaid, drags Ryan to land and looks at him in the oceans Meg Griffin (EG): I got you, Ryan. to where Philip is; he sees Syrena's tail flipping around. He pulls the debris out of the way, and finally traps her by stabbing the end of her tail with his sword. She rises right out of the water and stares at him. The two look at each other; Syrena looking very scared. Philip releases the sword. Syrena continues staring. Mac sees Syrena, gets a net and catches her Mac Grimborn: I caught one! for Blackbeard Captain, I got one! Meg Griffin (EG): Mac? watches as Blackbeard's crew arrives Blackbeard: Come, give a hand! at Philip Well done, sailor. Ryan Heretic: Meg (EG) as a mermaid Please, don't eat me and please spare my life! I got Timon's low threshold for pain! Meg Griffin (EG): Oh, boy. Easy, Ryan. I'm not gonna eat you. Ryan Heretic: confused You're not? Mac Grimborn: Excuse me, Captain. I'm the one who caught her. at Phillip This one just stood and watched. Blackbeard: Ah. In that case, well done, son. Ryan Heretic: Don't worry, guys. This mermaid with me is my girlfriend. Mac Grimborn: And I caught one! Ryan Heretic: Good for you, Mac. But I didn't caught a mermaid. to Meg She caught me. Bunga: Un-Bunga-lievable! Twilight Sparkle: Is Ryan okay, Mac? Mac Grimborn: I think so. Looks like he is caught by a mermaid. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. Tamkaa: Where's Jack? appears, soaking wet. Jack Sparrow: Did everyone see that? Because I will NOT be doin' it again! Blackbeard: Back to the ship. We head for a protected cove. Now. throws Jack his sword, having recovered it. Blackbeard sees that gesture, but moves on anyway. Ryan Heretic: Meg, you are now a mermaid? Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. I did share a bond with Tamara as my sister. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And what would that make me while you're a mermaid. Meg Griffin (EG): sings You might be my jolly sailor bold, Ryan. gets intrigued by her singing Ryan Heretic: Nice. And what do you think of the mermaid Mac got? Meg Griffin (EG): That sounds impressive. She is also my sister since she and I are companions. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. You and the mermaid Mac caught are now sisters. (EG) smiles. Ryan hugs his girlfriend in an embrace and smiles to accept his girlfriend is now a mermaid Mac Grimborn: at the Quartermaster Hello, Quartermaster. How dare you enter the Whitecap Bay?! The impudence! The abaucity! The unmitigated gall! Ryan Heretic: This would be fun, right? (EG) smiles Mac Grimborn: You called down the thunder, now get ready for the boom! Gaze into the face of fear. Booga-booga! Quartermaster: sarcastically I see. Very nice. Mac Grimborn: You see? Even now, the terror is welling up inside you. Ryan Heretic: I guess that's life for me, Meg. One minute I'm saving her, she saves me. The next, Mac is now reciting some Grinch lines from How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Mac Grimborn: Denial is to expected in the true face of pure evil. Quartermaster: I doubt that, lad. Mac Grimborn: Doubt! Another unmistakable sign by the heebie-jeebies! Ryan Heretic: giggles Mac Grimborn: himself Zombies today, so destined by movies and television. Meg Griffin (EG): You said it. And I love Ryan as my jolly sailor bold. Fluttershy: Meg's Jolly Sailor bold? Jasiri: Ryan. Ryan Heretic: She's right. And what does your tail look like Meg? Meg Griffin (EG): Bright silver with pink fins. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Meg does flirt with Ryan as a mermaid of charm. Bunga: Zuka Zama! Spike: I wonder how Meg didn't drown and eat Ryan like what the other mermaids did. Cutter: Me too. Meg Griffin (EG): Well, when I got Ryan I thought I would do what my sisters did but I did drag him on land. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And can someone get me a glass box for my mermaid here? You know, she needs water to breathe. Anga: On it. Anga-langa! flies off Meg Griffin (EG): And Mac, you think my sister will be okay? Mac Grimborn: Well, I... I'm not sure. Ryan Heretic: Me too. I hope the pirates might think my girlfriend as a human now she is a mermaid. Meg Griffin (EG): I hope the glass box can hold me. Ryan Heretic: Me too, Meg. And why is that? Meg Griffin (EG): Because it needs some water. returns with a glass box Meg Griffin (EG): There she is. Anga: This should hold her, and it has plenty of water. Ryan Heretic: Wow. I hope it is unbreakable. Meg (EG) Meg, if I place you in that glass box, how will you talk to me? Meg Griffin (EG): Hand signals. Ryan Heretic: Cool. Let me carry you. her Mac Grimborn: Nice and easy. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And Mac, if I go in that box, I will be trapped. Mac Grimborn: Oh, boy. Ryan Heretic: Don't worry. I will be next to you while you are in the box. We can work with that. You will be a guide to the Fountain. Maybe you will see the mermaid Mac caught, right? Meg Griffin (EG): Sure. And I hope I would be okay like my sisters. Ryan Heretic: Sisters? Oh, the other mermaids. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. And I promise you, after we reach the Fountain of Youth, I will give you a cup. Ryan Heretic: You mean you will give me a kiss? Like a mermaid kiss to protect me from drowning? Meg Griffin (EG): Yes. That too, handsome. Ryan's face with her hand Ryan Heretic: with Jasiri Thanks, Meg. Kion: So, how will Meg fit in her mermaid coffin? Mac Grimborn: Just put her in. sighs Ryan Heretic: Sure. At least she won't hiss at you, right? Mac Grimborn: Yep. gently places Meg (EG) inside the glass box Ryan Heretic: Whew. Meg Griffin (EG): Nice. Ryan Heretic: Okay, Meg. If I close the door, you won't be able to talk to me from the inside of your box. Meg Griffin (EG): I understand. I could get some sleep. Mac Grimborn: Let's get this over with. Ryan Heretic: I know. Meg (EG) Night, Meg. Meg Griffin (EG): Good night, Ryan. closes the door. Meg (EG) closes her eyes and goes to sleep in her new box by laying down on the floor of the box like it's her bed Rarity: You think Ryan's mermaid girlfriend will be okay? Rani: Let's hope so. nods and looks at Meg (EG) sleeping in her box Ryan Heretic: Sleep tight, Meg. Sleep tight. kisses his hand and place it on the glass as Meg (EG) smiles as she is still sleeping Kion: Looks like Meg will live her life as a mermaid. Maybe she'll be happy. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. The human Meg that I know would still be with me. Mac, you think Meg will be okay in her box? Mac Grimborn: Yeah. And I guess she is sleeping because it's night. nods and is about to put his hand on Syrena when she hissed at him, making Ryan jump off the boat Ryan Heretic: Yikes. She really scares me. Mac Grimborn: Really? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. She thinks I'm her friend. That and she thinks I'm one of her captors, which I'm unfairly doomed to be. Twilight Sparkle: Really? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I hope she won't be deadly like the other mermaids, because if she was, which she isn't, then I'm like Pumbaa as a pig roast. Mac Grimborn: That's Mr. Pig Roast to you. Ryan Heretic: It is the same to me. And Meg thinks her box is her bed now she is sleeping in her box as a mermaid and human. nods and Meg (EG) sleeps Mac Grimborn: This is fun. Meg is sleeping in water now and we're really picking up speed. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I did accept that my girlfriend is a mermaid now that we have two. I hope she and her sister will be okay. Ono: She will be, Ryan. Anga: Yep. Glow rolls her eyes Kion: Sea creatures, today. So desalinized by movies and television. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Fight scenes